130 years before Anubis
by Sibuna's-unite
Summary: The characters and couples of Anubis house,who instead of living in the 21st century live in 19th century England,they all attend the same school,which is not a boarding school,and is very different to Anubis house.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my 2 fanfics it has all the characters from house if Anubis house but they are all living in Victorian times,they all go to school together;but their school is not a boarding school.**

**Hope u like it :)**

****Jeromes POV:

I pulled myself at of bed and looked at the old click in our hallway;it read 5:30-normally I had to get up earlier to do my job but today I can get up an hour earlier

I went back to my bedroom which I shared with my 3 younger brothers and got changed into my old shorts which were covered in dirt,a grey shirt,a hokey black waistcoat and a grey cap,I was ready for my day of chimney cleaning.

Eddison POV:

I stretched and got out of bed-I wish I knew what the time was but my family are poor and only own a pocket watch which was in my patents bedroom,informally just tell the time by looking at the sun,I think it was probably about 6:30 give or take. It is rather annoying having towork at my age especially working in a horrible factory I probably would try qmuting my job if Patricia didn't work their as well,she's my age,about as poor as me and she's a great friend,although I sometimes wish we could be more than just friends.

Ambers POV:

I woke up,earlier than normal I thought as I checked the grandfather clock in my bedroom,but I got up and changed into a dark cranberry red dress,with petticoats and a corset,I love being a relative of queen Victoria,that reminds me I am going to tea with her later today.

I was just about to go downstairs and make myself breakfast when I heard a knock on my door "who is it?" I asked

"Alfredo"

"oh do come in" I said as my most loyal and trusted slave walked into my room.

"I decided to make yiu breakfast in bed,Madame as I heard you had awaken from your slumber

"how very kind of you,that is extremely genorous thank you very much"

"no problem" Alfredo said "it's my pleasure"

Maras POV:

My parents got up as usual thus morning to go and play tennis and croquet.

I was alone in the house which was good,it is a saturdaymorning,and I could get lots of schoolwork done and mainly I could see the chimney sweeper whocanoes to our house every Saturday morning.

I was just thinking about home when there was a knock at my door,I ran up to the door and opened it

There he stood ,a broad grin across his face and ash covering his cheeks,he was extremely handsome and I always looked forward to our meetings.

"hello mara" he said his eyes twinkling like sapphires

"hello jerome" I said in return.

Ninas POV:

I was in a good mood my neighbour,who I fancy was coming around in 5 minutes,he was my best friend and his father is a famous author and I treasure every single of our meetings.

I think I love Fabian dickens.

**I hope you guys like it if your confused about it here are some points**

**•jerome is a fairly poor chimney sweeper.**

**•Edison is a poor factory worker who goes to work because of a girl named Patricia.**

**•amber is a rich person who is part of the royal family.**

**•Alfredo is Amber's dedicated servant **

**•mara is a middle class person who fancys jerome and has parents who are athletes.**

**•nina is a middle class person who is in love with her neighbour Fabian,who is the son of Charles dickens **


	2. Life is amazing but love is more amazing

Patricia's POV:

I got up,got changed and started my half hour walk to work,the first half or the journey is boring-but I join Edison for some of the walk to school,we are probably best friends although we'd never admit it.

"ah there you are" I extremely familiar voice exclaimed "your later than usual you know-_we_ might be late

"well if you don't want to be Late Edison you better stop talking to be and get a move on

"okay,okay I'm coming miss" Edison said a cheeky smile playing across his face-oh how I love that grin of his...

Fabians POV:

I got up and got dressed happy that it was finally Saturday again and I could see Nina.

Once I was ready,I went next door and knocked on Nina's door

She pulled the door open,hugged me and said "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"me too" I said as I looked at her age was wearing a white blouse with floral print buttons and a black skirt covered in white lace

"and I just want to say you look beautiful" Nina blushed a deep shade of scarlet

"thank you...so what do you want to do today?" Nina asked

"the normal" I answered "we have so much to talk about let's just chat"

"okay" she said as I walked into her house

We sat down on her sofa sitting closer to each over than normal

"Nina I have something to tell you that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time" I said

"actually so do I-but you go first" Nina said

"Nina...I...I...I am...in...love with you" I mumbled

Nina thought for a while

"Fabian i want you to know I love you too"

I was so happy I loved a girl and she loved me I pulled her hand into mine and we looked into each others eyes happiness glazed onto our faces.

Maras POV:

Jerome climed out of the chimney and some ash got on my shirt

"I am so sorry" Jerome said and waljed towards me and tried to get it off,I only then realized how close we werestanding our noses almost touching

I looked in to his piercing blue eyes and then we both leaned in to each other and kissed,it was the most amazing feeling ever.

Alfredos POV:

I have a amazing job,nice place to live in,a lovely family-but one thing was missing-having a girlfriend

I have fancied amber for ages,but I would never ask her out she's royal and I am just an ordinary slave,she treats be as a slave and a friend but nothing more although I think I love amber we are never going to go out-why would she want to be my girlfriend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Can y'all all leave reviews for my story I like seeing them,and so for I haven't got many it'd make me really happy if you guys reviewed :)**

**Hope y'all like this chapter,please R & R**

****Eddies POV:

I heard Patricia scream and rushed over to we're the noise was coming from

I saw Patricia with her hair tangled up in one of the substantial machines,this had happened to many other girls in the factory but never Patricia,I had to stop working and help her-although it's against the rules and it would rme keepingmy job I cared about patricia way more.

"okay patricia try and be calm I'll get you out of there as soon as possible"

I turned the machine of and gently pulled at Patricia's hair until she got separated from the machine.

"thank you somuch Edison,you literally saved me" she said then ran up to me and hugged me,then she kissed me on the cheek!

I blushed a bright shade of crimson-I can't believe she'd kissed me!

"really it's no problem I just didn't want you getting hurt,now let's go back to work before we both get fired." I said

Ambers POV:

I had decided to have lunch alone to day-that is until alfredo walked in carrying food delicately on a silver platter across his arm.

"here is your food ladyamber" Alfredo said laying down the food then attempting to leave the room.

"Alfredo could I please have the pleasure of your company when I eat my lunch"

"are you sure I am just a servant-why would you want to eat with me?" alfie asked curiously

"I would like to get to know you better as you are my most trusted and loyal servant"

Alfredo sat down next to me and we chatted for a long time until the subject of boyfriends and girlfriends came up

"so Alfredo do you have a girlfriend?" I asked

"unfortuantly no,do you?"

"I'm surprised a nice guy like you should have a girlfriend,and no I don't have a boyfriend either-but there is this one bog I fancy and so I hope he asks me out soon"

Alfredos POV:

Whoever this guy was he did not want him going out with amber,I would have to ask amber out soon,before the other guy.

Maras POV:

I finally pulled away from Jerome

"so what does this make _us_?" Jerome asked

"I guess we are a couple now" i replied

"it's going to be hard being a couple though-I only see you on Saturday's" Jerome said

"you work on saturdays,Tuesday's and Thursday's so maybe you could come to my school,which only cost a penny astay,and you could come on Monday's,Wednesday's and Friday's"

"that's a great idea" Jerome said before pulling me close to him and hugging me tight-I think I am going to enjoy being in a relationshipwith Jerome.

**Please R & R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

Fabian inched closer and closer to me until his choclatey brown eyes were centimeters from mine.

Then he leaned in and was about to kiss me until I here someone come into the room-and then To my embarrassment they squeal when they see me and Fabian.

"I'm sorry I interrupted..._something"_ the person said aim a voice that could only be my sister,KT.

"don't worry you were a only interrupting me and Fabians first kiss" I say bitterly

"calm down grouchy!" My sister exclaims when stomps out of the room-well she totally ruined the moment!

patricias POV:

finally work was over and me and Edison were now walking home.

"want to go to the park?" Said Edisonin his strong London accent

"sure" I say smiling widely.

once we eventually arrive in the park we start chatting and we are deep in conversation until somebody walks in front of us. The person has wild ginger hair and lime green eyes.

she suddenly yells I can feel "good vibes-vibes of love!"

me and Edison exchange a glance and then continue walking.

a while later Edison drops me of at my house. I quickly hug him and say "thanks for walking me home"

"it was no proble I just dissent want little trixie getting lost in the big,bad city" says Edison cockily

"nah you just wanted my amazing company!" I say striking a pose and flipping my hair.

"ah sure...but to be truefull...I just wanted...to...spend more time...with...you"

"but you see me at school and work"

"but I never see you in your free time" says Edison

i quickly pull him in and kiss him then say "I like your company too" I then go pen my front door,go into my house and leave Edison-standing gobsmacked outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks for 500 reads! I mean seriously-that's amazing! Anyway I know quite a lot about the Victorians-so I hope I'm getting my facts right-if you have any questions about my story or if you want to point out if maybe I got a fact wrong just pm me or write a review,thanks for your guys lovely support and feddback**

**I hope you like this chapter x**

1 month later*

jeromes POV:

i stretched and yawned and I was about to start getting changed for my job when I remembered that i had promised Mara I would start coming to school. I agreed-because really it won't hurt getting a good education,it isn't expensive-only 1pence (they had schools in England in Victorian times and it would cost 1p (1cent) a day to attend)

also the main reason I'm going to school is so I can see Mara...I really think I love her,and as our meeting times are only restricted to once a week (when I do my job) it would be nice to see her more often.

i quickly get changed into fairly nice clothes,then as I am about to leave for school I grab a penny and grinning gleefully I stroll outside into the foggy London air.

fabians POV:

agh the thought of getting an education,I couldn't be more happy-especially since Nina will start at my school today. How could life be better? I ask myself...actually I know how life could be better-if KT didn't have to start at my school-like her sister,nina. I mean I loved KT and all as a friend and she's really funny but she sways seems to butt in at the wrong moments...

at least i'll be with Nina i think joyfully as i start walking to school.

patricias POV:

i push open my decrepit door and start walking to work,suddenly I hear Edison run up beside me,he is extremely out of breath and his face is a bright shade of crimson.

"I've got an idea to propose to you" he says 'matter of factly'

"ooo you've gone all posh" (British slang meaning fancy) I say laughing

"sorry if you like I can act all rough like I'm from 'up north'" (up north means the north of England-and people from there are kinda rough and stuff)

"anyway what did you want to 'propose to me'?" I mimick

"Wanna go to school?" Edison asks

"sure-and thank god you're saying 'wanna' rather than 'would I have the pleasure'" I say smiling

"eh I thought the ladies would like me more if I had a posh accent-what do you think?" Edison says

"the ladies like you enough as it is-trust me" I say exasperated. Then Eddie links his arm with mine and we start walking to school.

**575 reads for the next chapter and 1/2 reviews-please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia's POV:

I walked about of my new school with a spring in my step-school was amazing (except for the dreadful punishments) I learned loads and met a bunch of new really nice people!

I pull a charm braclet out of my pocket and start absent mindedly fiddling with it,this necklace has been in my family for years-it's sorta my good luck charm.

i continue walking home-still holding my necklace when suddenly someone grabs me from person is a man probably in his late 20's he has a shadow of stubble on his chin and to my shock I realise he has a knife in his hand.

'Help!' I begin to scream but before anyone can hear he pulls me into a dark alley way and holds the knife to my neck 'don't say another word or I will slit your throat' he says in a drunkenly manner 'now darlin' hand me over the necklace and nobody gets hurt'

'n...no' I protest-this necklace is priceless I can't give it to this monster of a man!

'fine we'll do this the hard way!' He starts to cut the knife into my neck I see scarlet droplets of my own blood start to fall to the ground. The pain is excruciating but I can't do anything he's for me in a tight grip.

suddenly he starts cutting my forehead,I start to feel nauseous and dizzy,he continues to cut me on my arms,neck,head then the first thing I see before I pass out is the man holding the knife threateningly above my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thanks for all the reviews and story followers! I have got 1200 views! That's crazy! And I have decided to update at least once a week now!**

**Thanks x**

Edison's POV:

I walked out of my new school quite happily-although I do wish I was walking home with Patricia.

She had to leave straight away and go home for some reason-I'm not sure why-I just hope she is okay.

I start walking down an alleyway which is a shortcut to my house. The alleyway is fairly dark and musty,and I almost trip over something which I can't see.

As my eyes become accustomed to the dark I realise what I tripped over-a body.

I jump back with shock when I realize what it is. I think the person is still alive-they are breathing-and they are a girl; a girl around my age with shoulder length straight red/black hair.i recognize this person. It's Patricia.

I step closer to her body and see cuts across her body and blood staining her clothes. I pick her unconscious body up and start carrying her back to my house.

When I arrive at my house my mom screams with horror when she sees I'm carrying an unconscious and bloody body

'Mom it's Patricia-someone did this to her' I say tears welling up in my eyes

'Oh god' my mom gasps

'Lay her down on the couch! Now!'

I lay her body down an our couch and my mum starts cleaning up her wounds.

Soon Patricia starts to regain consciousness and when she sees me she says 'I...I...what happened?'

'I'm not sure-can you remember anything?'

'No...and who are you?'

Oh my god-I think she's lost her memory...this is awful-I love her and she doesn't even know who I am!

'Im your best friend-Edison'

'You are?'

'Yes-and are you 100% sure you can't remember anything?' I ask

'Well i remember what the person who attacked me looked like...I think I recognize them from somewhere..'

'You do? Try and think who it might me'

'I...I...t-think its my...father...' She murmurs. Her father! Patricia's father went missing years ago! He left his family behind and the police thought he must have committed suicide!

'Um...okay...I should tell the police about this-the police station isn't far from here-I'll go there and be back as soon as possible-okay?'

'Okay,please come back soon'

'I will I promise'

I am on my way to the police station,and as it is quite late the street I am walking down is completely empty except for a old tramp (hobo) a little way in front of me. I pick up my pace as I walk past him,but then he grabs hold of the back of my shirt and says 'where are ya goin'?'

'T-the...post office...' I lie

'Ah well I don't think you will be going anywhere tonight-I saw you helped my disobedient daughter of mine-she was supposed to die in that alleyway-but you supposedly saved her life-and if she can't die I guess her best friend should'

Suddenly I realise what the man is saying...he's going to kill me. The last thought I have before he pierces a knife through my heart is 'I promised I would come back to Patricia...but now that Weill never happen...'


End file.
